Inocencia
by Morgenbitch
Summary: Draco Malfoy debe demostrar que nadie, por mas insignificante que parezca, puede burlarse de el. Beteado por Luna Lovegood.


___________________________**Disclamer: Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y de la WB**__________________________

* * *

**Inocencia**

San Valentín hacía acto de presencia en Hogwarts ese día. Podía sentirse en el ambiente; si bien pocos profesores se unían a la celebración.

La mayoría de los alumnos se encontraba en Hogsmeade paseando y el resto en algún lugar del castillo demostrándose su amor. Esto, claro, a excepción de unos cuantos, sobre todo de una rubia que caminaba tranquilamente por los solitarios jardines.

El clima, como buen catorce de febrero, era pesado y caluroso. El pasto verde vivo brillaba con intensidad y Luna no tenía sombra.

El mediodía estaba en su esplendor. Ella observaba el cielo azul, que tenía el mismo color que sus ojos. Se recargó en un roble, sacó de su bolso la ultima edición de "El Quisquilloso" y comenzó a leer.

Por otro lado, el primogénito de los Malfoy se apresuraba por los pasillos, tratando de escapar de Parkinson, deseando que fuera Blaise quien se encargara de su urgencia de amor.

Se había alejado un poco, así que aligeró el paso. El ir a los jardines al menos le daría un poco de aire puro.

Caminaba como siempre, con la frente en alto y sin mirar abajo. Por eso mismo también fue que se tropezó, y estuvo a punto de caer si no hubiera sido por su buen equilibrio.

El enojo se le subió a la cabeza rápidamente. Se giró para ver con qué había tropezado. Vio un bolso multicolor en el suelo, y luego a una rubia leyendo. Era la lunática.

Ésta no se inmutó. Seguía leyendo tranquilamente. Y eso lo hizo enfurecer.

—¡Quita tu porquería del suelo! Estuve a punto de caer.—reclamó.

Luna levantó la vista lentamente, lo que se supone no es normal, por el tono que Draco ha usado.

—Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste?—preguntó, inocente.

Él se enojó aún más. Cualquier otro momento tal vez lo hubiese dejado pasar, pero ese día en particular no. Porque Pansy y todas las niñas de su casa lo habían puesto de nervios desde temprano.

—¡Discúlpate!—le ordenó, utilizando su habitual tono de superioridad.

Ella lo miró confundida, pero sólo un poco; aún parecía importarle más la revista que tenía en las manos. Decidió que no tenía importancia y volvió su vista a la revista.

—Perdón.—susurró con indulgencia.

Malfoy se indignó totalmente. Un simple "perdón" no arreglaría su falta. No cuando no había ni un atisbo de remordimiento en la forma en que lo dijo.

Pero él haría que sonara arrepentida. Muy, muy arrepentida.

Tomó la revista y la lanzó unos metros lejos.

—Tranquilo—dijo Luna despistada—. Traigo otro en el bolso; puedes quedarte con ése.

Repugnante. Vaya manera de actuar frente a un Malfoy, que con sólo mencionarlo impone respeto y miedo.

Entonces a él llegó un estúpido pensamiento: que esa loca no supiera quien fuera él. Pero era casi imposible.

—¿Al menos sabes quién soy?—preguntó con ironía.

Luna se levantó lentamente, por primera vez viéndolo con algo más que indiferencia.

—Tu rostro me es familiar.—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Familiar? Estaba bromeando, seguro. Alguien como ella nunca tendría lugar en la familia Malfoy y si alguien similar apareciera, se encargarían de borrarlo rápidamente de la rama familiar.

—Tú eres la loca de Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood.—afirmó sin dudas.

A ella no pareció importarle la palabra "loca".

—Creo que eres de Slytherin. Pero no recuerdo tu nombre.

Esa chica en verdad estaba perdida. Lo había ofendido demasiado ya.

Pero no sabía cómo hacerla arrepentirse. Por lo general bastaba con que las ignorara o las humillara. Pero ya había usado ambas cosas.

No esperó un momento más para hacerlo. En realidad ella no era alguien por quien debería preocuparse, pero nadie cometería tal atrocidad contra Draco Malfoy sin sufrir las consecuencias.

Lo que haría esta vez no la dejaría olvidarlo tan fácilmente.

No lo pensó dos veces y se agachó un poco para besar sus finos labios. No fue más que un roce fugaz, un beso robado. Un beso que ni siquiera le alcanzó para definir a lo que ella sabía.

Fue como una explosión de sabores que nunca antes había probado y que muy probablemente no volvería a saborear. Consistía en una interesante mezcla de muchas cosas: locura, inteligencia, ternura… Pero, sobre todo, inocencia.

—¿Sabes?—cuestionó ella naturalmente, como si nada hubiera pasado— Podría decirte que es mi primer beso, pero la semana pasada estaba con un thestral y por accidente…

Pero Draco ya no la escuchaba. Sólo veía sus grandes ojos celestes, esos ojos celestes en los que sólo se reflejaba una cosa. Inocencia pura.

Entonces, como ocurre con los dementores al ver un campo de flores radiantes, se apoderó de Draco el sentimiento de quitarle la inocencia.

* * *

Esta historia tambièn esta publicada en PF y Foro

Si les gusto o no, dejen su opiniòn.


End file.
